deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Westbrook87/Challenge 1: The Hell House
Intro Right I'll put an explanation. The series of challenge posts I'll put are basically Warriors versus Random Stuff. It could be a dungeon, it could be an O.C, it could be an objective. The point is, its tough. And you are going to have to solve it in a rational manner, much like a battle. These will be "pre-recorded" scenarios for your warrior or character to go through. Levels of difficulty will be given, to prevent overkill on both sides. Note: please leave comments on my talk page, to prevent comment spam. Right, now let's get to... The Hell House, or OI-01 Report#7, by Dr. Clancy OI-01 is a farmhouse in EXPUNGED, Wisconsin. The building is perfectly normal on first glance. However, thermite charges, thermal lances, wrecking balls, and other tools have demonstrated that the building itself is completely indestructible. The doors, the farmhouse's only entrance, is to be kept locked at all times. A thermonuclear bomb is to be kept armed at all times, in the case of a security breach. The Organization was first alerted to the anomaly when multiple reports of missing persons and mulitated cattle were heard in the area. Guarding OI-01 are several humanoid beings, refered to as OI-01-a. OI-01-a is completely black, with no discernable details, and are roughly 2 meters tall. The only known method of killing OI-01-a is by silver munitions, fired when offering prayer. It appears genuine faith is necessary in order to harm OI-01-a. Several members of the local cleregy were brought for testing, and they were not immune to OI-01-a. OI-01-a can pass through any solid matter, except for one material: a human heart. OI-01-a, upon spotting a human within 50 feet from the farmhouse, will rush to the subject and forcefully remove their heart, without any damage to the surrounding skin or cavities. Victim expires immediately. Experimentation reveals that all instances of OI-01-a posess superhuman strength, and will only attack in the daytime. The reasons for this are unknown. OI-01-a has demonstrated an aversion to darkness. All instances of OI-01-a will vanish in complete darkness. Organization personnel have suceeded in containing the farmhouse, having built Outpost 48, disguised as a chemical plant. However, due to a recently recovered report from Agent Whitney, further containment porcedures are to be implemented immediately. OI-01's anomalous properties are immediately seen when the enterance to the farmhouse is opened. It demonstrates a spacial anomaly. A mounted camera has shown an emourmous living room, more area than the farmhouse should contain. For more information, see Incident Report OI-01-2 Addenum #1 Agents Whitney, Clarise, Rawlins, Rogers, and Benjamin are confirmed KIA. Incident Report OI-01-2 (informal) Item: OI-01 Object Class: World-affecting. God help you. Suggested Containment: You're going to die, you poor dumbfuck. This is Agent Whitney, and that is not a threat. I'm in the middle of this thing, and I'm probably dead already. If you are in this thing, you're probably going to die too. That's out of the way. Let's get to the suggested containment. There's only one. Close the fucking door. The current procedures aren't enough, they can get through if they try hard enough. That's why we came in here in the first place. If you are already here, do some fucking good before you die and close that door. Description: So, we came here to the Bumfuck, USA. We hear reports of missing people and mulitated wildlife. We check out the reports, it all happens near this shitty-looking farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Anyway, the Organization throws in a team to check it out. They enter through the doors, they never come out. This happens twice before its our turn. The boss tells us the history of cults, and blood rituals, and all that crap. Anyone sane would say, well, nice fucking job, stay the hell away from it and kill anything that comes out. But this is the Organization. Tough-as-hell, ex-Delta, ex-everything. You bust down the door and go in, then you're fucked. We see one of the bodies, recover it, and check it out. The autopsy shows the heart is just gone. No hole, no stitches, the heart is just missing from the body. Then we find some pitch-black thing floating around. Some egghead in the Organization figured out how to kill them. Silver bullets, and pray to God as you fire. Literally. You better mean it, or else it won't work. I can't do it anymore. Not after seeing everything else. So we charge in like idiots, and we see this living room right out of Better Homes and Gardens. That's when they got Benny. These things, they're not stupid. Remember Ben was some fundie? Well, he was killing them the most, and they got him first. It just stuck its arm in Ben's chest and pulled out his fucking heart. The armor turned out to be useless, so we ditched that with our knives and radios. We moved on, and it turns out this place is big. There are doors in every direction, and the entire place looks like its been stitched from all sorts of places. I saw an apartment, a shopping mall. I swore I saw a Starbucks in there. What scares me is that when Clarise spotted a window, she saw the fucking Eiffel Tower. From the fucking USA. Anyway, all doors lead to more of the same shit, except when you see some black patches. You see it mostly in the bright places. It looked like a hole, made from the same shit as those shadow-things. That's how we lost Rogers. He stuck his hand in, and something grabbed him, and pulled him somewhere. The hole wasn't bigger than his head, but they pulled him in anyway. Its kinda funny. We thought the whole time, we should've stuck to the light. Well, it turns out, that shadows are more distinct in light. Sharper. Here's some advice from a dead man, avoid the light, but keep your eyes peeled when you're in the dark. This place is stolen from other places. So me, Rawlins, and Clarise, we figured that there's gonna be other doors, more places where this insane shit pops up. There's no way out. We figured that too. Each door seems to lead to another room, and you either stay until you starve to death or one of those things get you. Nice, huh? I figured something out just now. There's hundreds of doors, and even though we closed every door we could find, there's bound to be some poor bastard who gets in without closing the door. We followed the bastard who killed Benny, and it lead to a room, which was made up of black stuff. There were hundreds of those shadow monsters. There were lamps, candles, you name it. They must have dragged in every light source they could find. There was also a huge pile of hearts. They were beating. Anyway, we saw one of them throw Benny's heart into the pile. And then, I swear, all of them grew bigger. More clearer. There were other shadows too, in that room. I mean shadows of people, not those freaks. They were coming from the hearts. That's when one of the hearts burst, and another one of those things crawled out. The thing is, the heart it hatched out of was still beating, even though it was pratically split in half. That's when I ran. I wasn't trained to deal with this kind of shit. Rawlins and Clarise were right after me. We got seperated. They're probably dead. Maybe they're doing the same thing as me. I'm in a dark closet right now, writing by penlight. I've been turning it off whenever I hear one of those things get near. It's been working so far. I have a theory. Maybe some brave fucker can go in that...nest, and smash them. Destroy every one of those hearts. If you found this, you're probably an agent too. Maybe you'll be stronger than I was. If you can find this, go to the nest and destroy every last heart. Maybe it will kill them. Most likely, you'll die doing it, but you're dead anyway. I can't go any further. My entire squad's dead. I have a few more bullets left, but I can't pray anymore, and I mean it. No God would make those things. I'm going to try to bring this note back to the living room. Then I'm going to make sure those bastards can't use my heart. Goodbye. End log. Addenum #2 Agent Whitney's body was recovered by the doorway of OI-01. The report was found in his jacket pocket. The bodies of Agents Clarise and Rawlins were found next to him. Objectives Scenario 1: Destroy the nest. This is presuming that the character (or characters) have previous knowledge of the Hell House. If you suceed, well, you can give a happy, bittersweet, or bad ending. 5 out of 5 on the threatometer. Scenario 2: Another "house" has appeared in a location, and you must fight off those shadow-things. 2 out of 5 on the threatometer. This is basically Warrriors vs Enemies. Things to Remember Remember, those demonic things can appear from any direction, they grow more powerful as you get closer to the nest, and most importantly, you need someone to die to find the nest. Its pretty much impossible to find it on your lonesome. Also, you may have fully automatic weapons, but silver doesn't have much mass behind it. Its also very light, so long range shooting is out. Finally, remember, its a suicide mission. The Organization will assist your efforts, and probably provide you with weaponry and allies. But once you go in, you won't come out. (unless you incorporate it into your story) The Threatometer Out of five stars: #Its fairly simple, with few complications. The enemies have clear weaknesses. #The enemies are a bit tougher. You can't afford to let your guard down. #There is a secondary objective, and the enemies have reached Demonic Spider status. #You are basically storming a castle. Groups recommended. Even gods will have a tough time. #The enemies are better off avoided. A single mistake will kill off your entire group. Category:Blog posts